The present invention is directed to a device for delivery of fluid from a reservoir to a predetermined station located above the reservoir. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the device comprises a bait station for insects, and in particular carpenter ants, and the fluid is a liquid or semi-liquid insecticide.
Bait stations for dispensing insecticide for controlling insects are known to the art. Typical bait stations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,563,836 issued to Woodruff et al; 4,761,912 issued to Dyre et al; 4,793,093 issued to Demarest et al; 4,837,969 issued to Demarest; 5,033,229 issued to Demarest et al; 5,357,709 issued to Lin; and 5,548,922 issued to Weffler. Of these patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,033,229 and 5,548,922 disclose bait stations for delivery of a liquid bait material. The liquid delivery means disclosed in these two patents employs a pad for absorbing liquid insecticide from a reservoir, and for providing insects with access to portions of the pad saturated with the liquid insecticide.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for supplying or delivering fluid from a reservoir to a predetermined location, and in particular, an improved bait station for delivery of liquid or semi-liquid insecticide to at least one insect feeding station. In accordance with the present invention, a feeding station is carried on a base of a delivery device, the feeding station is coupled in fluid communication to a reservoir for insecticide beneath the base by by at least one connecting tube, and the insecticide is transported from the reservoir to the feeding station through the connecting tube by capillary action.
Other objects, advantages and improvements of the invention will become apparent from the following description.